ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's First Dance
With the castle cleaned up at last, with the servant's help, Ratchet and Kiva are about to visit Sasha. Kiva has become more nervous since a dinner and a dance was announced tonight. Kiva: Gee.. I've never been this nervous before.. Ratchet: About the dance tonight? Yeah, I'm a bit nervous too.. - Before Ratchet opens the door to Belle's room, Kiva have a few personal questions in mind. Kiva: Do you think..? Ratchet: Hmm? Kiva: Do you think that...me and Terra....? Ratchet: Well, Terra respects you ever since London and the Pride Lands. But, I'm not sure if he's ready for the 'dating' basis. It's too early for this.. Kiva: I know. I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell him that--- Ratchet: You have feelings for him? In case you have forgotten, Terra has tricked many times in the past, leading to the darkness within him. But ever since you rescued him, it became a turning point with the enforcement. He's not a fool nor is he spineless. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: *sighs* I just want you to be certain of..his sudden change.. Kiva: Understood. - Ratchet and Kiva entered the room and sees Belle, who is already prepared for the dance, Sasha, who is offered a new dress with Belle's help, and Terra, who is going through meditation. Wardrobe: I hope tonight goes well. Belle: So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous. Wardrobe: The Master does have a shy side, you know. Ratchet: Sasha, is that a new dress? Kiva: It looks pretty.. Sasha: Oh, thank you.. During the cleaning, I requested Belle to help me design this dress for the dance tonight. Kiva: That's great. - While Ratchet and Sasha talk a few things over, Kiva then sees Terra still meditating and decided to ask him for the first time. Kiva: Hey, Terra. - Without breaking his concentration and opening his eyes, Terra can hear Kiva and decided to talk. Terra: Hello. What do you need? Kiva: I.. I was just wondering..if you... Terra: Take a few deep breaths, guardian of light. - Kiva takes a few deep breathes, regaining her confidence. Terra: Good. You wish to ask me? Kiva: Yeah.. Can I...dance with you? Ratchet: So, she finally asked him.. Sasha: We'll see how this plays off. Terra: Hmm... Interesting proposal for a date. However, I don't know how to dance. Kiva: I'll teach you. Clank: Once you grasp the theory of dancing, Terra, the rest should be easy. - Done with his meditation, Terra opened his eyes for a response. Terra: Very well. I accept. Kiva: Awesome! ..Thank you. Belle: Congratulations, Kiva. You really are brave. Kiva: Thanks, Belle. Sasha: Any ideas on what to wear for tonight? Kiva: A pink gown that sparkles with a matching bow and slippers. Sasha: A good choice. - Meanwhile, the Beast is finishing taking a bath. Qwark: Tonight - This is your moment to shine! Beast: I'm not sure I can do this.. Alister: You don't have enough time to back this out. Lumiere: You must be bold and daring! Beast: Bold and daring.. Lumiere: There will be music, romantic candlelight - provided by myself. And when the moment is right, you confess your love. Beast: Yes, I can.. I, I-- No, I can't. Qwark: You do care for Belle, are you? Beast: More than anything. Alister: Then you have to tell her how you feel. Who knows, she might say the same thing she feels for you. Beast: Do you have someone? Alister: Well, yeah.. But she can't make it. Wish Sonja was here... Lumiere: Oh, you look so...so... Beast: Stupid. Alister: I would have to say 'embarrassing'.. Lumiere: Not quite the word I was looking, but perhaps a little more on the top. Terra: You are not getting far with that style. - Both Qwark and Alister turned around and sees Terra, Ratchet, Robin and Beast Boy dressed into their tuxedos. Alister: All of you are looking good. Even you Terra, I haven't seen you dressed up this way before.. Terra: It's just that..Kiva asked me to dance with her. Robin: Wow.. That's impressive. Ratchet: Gentlemen, we'll make this night remembered. Cogsworth: Your ladies await.. Ratchet: Say, where is Cyborg? Beast Boy: He..have to take care of something, but he'll be back. - On one side, the four girls - Kiva, Starfire, Raven and Belle - came forward first and await the reveal of Sasha's new dress to the gang. On the other side - Terra, Robin, Beast Boy and The Beast - meet with their dates one by one. Until finally, both Sasha and Ratchet step forward and were shocked by their appearances. Kiva: It's so..beautiful.. - Both Ratchet and Sasha bowed to each other and hold hands as they headed to the dining room. After their dinner, Belle and the Beast headed for the ballroom and began their dance. Kiva: It's so wonderful to see them dance. Terra: It sure is, but what about ours? Kiva: Oh yeah, shall we? - Kiva and Terra, along with the other two pairs, began dancing as well. Kiva showed Terra a quick lesson about the slow dancing. Kiva: In slow dancing, don't dance too slow but also don't dance too fast. Terra: Got it. - Suddenly, both Ratchet and Sasha stepped forward. Ratchet: Follow our lead. - Terra sees Ratchet and Sasha danced and, based on what he sees from them, danced with Kiva the way the dance shows. Kiva: Lovely night, isn't it? Terra: Yeah..it sure is. Kiva: I'm glad that I'm dancing with you, Terra. Terra: I'm glad that you asked me. ...I understand now. Kiva, never be afraid of your own courage. That alone will give you new strength - The strength that's yours alone. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: You're welcome.. Kiva: *blushes* - The light in the ballroom turns down low as they head out to the balcony. Category:Scenes